


Hermione, Luv?

by God1643



Series: Micro-Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Harry wants cuddles, and for Hermione to just chill out.So... then this thing happened.





	Hermione, Luv?

“Hermione, luv?” Harry’s query was polite, interrupting the vicious argument between his two best friends. He was lounging in ‘his’ armchair in the Gryffindor common room, the one used so often by him that people just sort of moved when he came into the room.

Hermione, shocked by the use of slang from her rather well-spoken if not very book-smart friend, turned to see him. He hadn’t even looked up from his book, a thick tome sent to him by Sirius to help in the Tournament.

“Yes, Harry?” Her politeness overtook her surprise, ignoring the huffing Ron across from her.

“I appreciate you attempting to help us revise for our exams, but if you phrase anything like a command and not a polite request ever again while I am in earshot, I will cut you from my life and leave us both bleeding in sadness.” Harry said, his tone poisonously sweet. Hermione blinked in outright shock.

Harry never spoke to her like that, never that blunt, always assauging and always calm. He never sounded like his own words were fake, never like he was barely restraining fury behind sweetness.

“You alright?” Ron interrupted her train of thought, laying a hand on his oldest friend’s shoulder. At least Ron was back to normal, tactless but incredibly loyal. Steadfast, yes, steadfast was the right word.

“I’ll be fine.” Harry retorted, flipping another page. He sounded bitter, honestly about the right level of bitterness for all the shit that had been heaped on him.

“Sirius’ll be here to visit in a week, at least according to McGonagall. She wanted me to tell you when you needed to know, but didn’t say when that’d be. This seemed about right.” Said Ron. He patted Harry’s shoulder again, dropped a heap of wrapped chocolates in Harry’s lap and walked off, whistling an up-beat tune.

“Well, he’s a good friend.” Hermione offered, feeling painfully awkward. Harry grunted an affirmative response, frowning. Then, he reached over to her and yanked her into the armchair beside him.

“I’m gonna cuddle your arm.” He declared, wrapping her up with one of his wiry arms and propping his tome onto his leg. Hermione, confused but no longer cold, felt the better option was to just sit than to fight him on it. She summoned a blanket with a murmured incantation and curled up, cracking open her own advanced charms text.

“Good. Your arm is nice.” Harry said, completely ignoring the confused stares from the others in the Common Room. His book fell closed and his head fell against hers, and he began to snore.

Hermione felt herself warm.

And it wasn’t from his body heat, although holy hell he  _ was _ like a furnace, and realised it was from the pleasant sensation of knowing he wasn’t angry with her anymore.

“This is nice.” She murmured to his sleeping form, and then began to wonder how asleep he was as his lips puckered against her temple and then he let out a snort.

If she was probably supposed to ask if that was meant as a kiss, she didn’t. And if Harry was probably supposed to later admit it was and that he loved her, he didn’t.

However,  _ much _ later, on an early June Morning, as Harry lay breathlessly panting sheathed inside her, her grinning up at him as their son cried in the other room for attention as an interruption to their ‘Vegas Hello’ he would grin in return before shuffling off the bed to find his underwear and go comfort the lad.

“I love you.” He’d say, and she’d cackle into breathless laughter.

“I love you too, Honey. Now calm him down so you can come back to all this.” She gestured sensually to herself, kept a straight face at it for maybe a second, before bursting once more into laughter as he left through the door to the nursery.


End file.
